Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program for processing the progress of a game, an image output apparatus that outputs an image, and the like.
Background Art
In recent years, various types of web sites have been published, with the spread of social network services (SNS). Among the web sites, many web sites utilize images that users have uploaded.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-183743 discloses an information system that generates information containing an uploaded image incorporated in a scenario, by incorporating the image that has been uploaded from a client to a server in a scenario.
Further, a technique has been disclosed in which a user uploads an image to a server, the image being generated by a user in a terminal, and the image is utilized as an avatar in a game (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-087657).